


Still Believing

by Whovianimeniac



Series: Better than Cold and Dark [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Both Platonic and Romantic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Person Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost and Pitch Black as Allies, Love, M/M, Mean Bunnymund, Mean Guardians, No Smut, Pitch comforts him, Rewrite, Sequel, Traumatized Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), bad guardians, can be translated either way, movie era, not for this one anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovianimeniac/pseuds/Whovianimeniac
Summary: Sequel to "Still Living"After a hundred years Jack and Pitch are tired of being walked all over. The time has come for them to gain believers, whether the guardians want them to or not.





	1. Roommates

Jack sat alone in his bedroom, frost covering the sheets beneath him. His head was in his hands and a book was sitting open to the middle in his lap. Jack was trying so hard to read it, but he knew that Pitch would be coming home soon, and was straining his ears for the whoosh of his robe and the quiet whinny of his Nightmares. Within the hundred years that Jack had known the tall man, he had only had the nightmares for the last decade or so, but they had quickly become part of the routine.

 

Jack raised his glaring eyes from the offending material, placing it gently away from him. He resigned to search his room for some other object to occupy his time and glanced around. 

 

His room was very large and although he had claimed it as his those many years ago-upon his first arrival he had frosted the cavern beyond recognition-it was filled with various knickknacks and curiosities that Pitch would find during the night. Jack had quickly learned that Pitch was a hoarder, keeping anything and everything he found on his nights out. Most people wouldn't be able to stand the large piles of things that Pitch had collected over his thousands of years, but Jack found it to be quite endearing.

 

Jack loved to awake to find Pitch shuffling through his many objects, an expression of nostalgia and happiness formed on the Nightmare King's angular face. Jack loved being able to find new things about the man, every time he saw him, and knowing he was the only one who ever had and ever would get to know these sides that Pitch was happy to show him. Jack had never felt anything but warm and happy in the Boogeyman's presence.

 

In the hundred years since that night in the cave Pitch had always made certain that there were no questions about his feelings towards the winter sprite, they were family. Jack smiled in his thoughts, and he listened more carefully for the sound of footsteps. As he listened he began rummaging through the piles of various things found on his floor. 

 

"No... no. No..." There were so many items here, but none of them held any interest to Jack without there owner there to speak fondly of each one. Jack sighed and walked over to the bed, on which he had left his staff. In the many years that he had lived with Pitch, he had only been encouraged to use his powers on his surroundings. The room was covered in frost and snow, although Jack was careful to avoid frosting something that might take damage from the cold substance. At times, Jack considered himself an artist, painting the high ceiling with frosted patterns of ferns, or drawing beautiful pictures on the ground, of Pitch, or the nightmares, and-very rarely-himself. 

 

Jack began adding to his art, creating frost with a gentle flick of his wrist, decorating the bedpost. Over time he began to fly about the room, his ice marking trails on the walls and ceiling as he flew past them. He did not recall the amount of time that he had been doing that, but he only stopped when he heard the soft click of hooves, and the swooshing noise of ebony robes dragging at the feet of a tall figure.

 

"Pitch!" Jack exclaimed, flying down to the dark man. The man was just about to speak when Jack pulled him into a harsh embrace, cuddling close to the warmth of him. For a moment the man looked surprised, before he seemed to resign himself to the winter sprite and pulled him close, running his long grey fingers through the boy's snowy white hair.

 

"Was I really gone for so long?" Pitch asked, giving a small smile at the boy in his arms. Jack nodded his head from where it was cuddled into Pitch's robes, before he drew back a little.

 

"You have been gone for three days Pitch! I was worried that something had happened to you! You have so few believers as it is..." Jack paused for a moment, and he knew that Pitch could smell the fear radiating off of him. "I thought that maybe you had faded away, without me by your side.." 

 

Jack had tears pricking at the edges of his eyes, as he cuddled further into Pitch's arms. Pitch looked down at the boy, horrified that Jack had been feeling this way when he was gone.

 

"Oh Snowflake.." Pitch whispered quietly. "I didn't know... I am so sorry. I promise you, you won't have to worry for much longer.."

 

Jack looked up at Pitch, tears smeared all over his cheeks. "What.. What do you mean by that..?" He asked, voice quivering slightly.

 

"I am going to get us more believers Jack." Pitch said to Jack quietly. "We will never have to worry about either of us fading again."

 

"How...?"

 

"We have to take out the Guardians." Pitch said, glancing down at Jack. He smiled happily. "We can do it... Together." 

Jack closed his eyes and wiped away the tears. He smiled up at Pitch, eyes full of complete trust. 

"Okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Um... So, this is the sequel to my story "Still Living", Thank you so much if you are reading this! I appreciate all the people who put kudos on my last story, and want to thank all the people who commented. It was thanks to you that I finally was able to put this out... Thank you for all of your support!


	2. Plans

Pitch had always been a dramatic person, ever since Jack met him, so jack was not surprised that Pitch's first move was to announce their intent in the most dramatic way he could. Jack went along with a smile-he loved Pitch's dramatic side-to the North Pole. 

 

When they arrived at the pole Jack was surprised by how easy it was for them to break in. He had been trying to get into the workshop for the longest time, if only to get a glimpse of the childlike wonder that it encased. But he was always denied. The yetis always made sure to keep him out. 

 

Pitch took Jack by the hand, pulling him into the shadows, which brought them both immediately to the globe room. The two spirits stood in a dark corner, Pitch making the lights on the globe flicker in some way that Jack was not aware of. Jack smiled at Pitch when a yeti ran into a room off to the side of the balcony, screaming as he entered. More screaming could be heard, both from the yeti, and from the one the yeti had run to inform of the globe's malfunction.

 

From inside the room talking could be heard, and Jack strained his ears but could not make out the sound. The door opened and there was the jolly man himself.

 

Jack watched as Nicholas st. North walked down the platform, shooing away the pointy headed elves who crowded the walkway. "Why are you always under boot?" Jack heard the man ask, Russian accent thick in his voice. "What is this? Have you checked the axis? Is the rotation balanced?"

 

For a moment the man simply stared up at the globe, it's lights beginning to flicker faster and faster, Pitch's sand engulfing the globe. Pitch looked over to Jack and smiled, nodding his head towards the globe. Jack smiled in return, pointing his staff at the now shadow-drenched sphere and blasting it with ice, which hit the middle before spreading and intermingling with the black sand and creating dark, icy swirls. Pitch let the beautiful globe stay that way for a moment, before he pulled back the sand and ice-which had mingled together as his own-and made his shadow cross the walls, his laugh ringing through the room.

 

Pitch's sand dissipated, taking Jack's ice with it. Jack watched the red man, his hand grasping for Pitch's as they watched North. 

 

North's disbelief was evident on his face, as he turned quickly his yes meeting the elves. "Dingle! Make preparations, we are going to have company." The man turned to the dais and pulled a large lever with a dramatic flare.

 

At this sight, Pitch and Jack smiled at one another, and walked through the shadows-hand in hand. Their plan was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp... sorry it took so long but... here is the next chapter. I know that it's short, and not very well written, and I am sorry for that, but it is finally up! I will try to have a chapter up every Friday, but please understand if it is late! School is being really time consuming as of late.... Anywho! Thank you for reading!


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians have to meet, but Manny has some surprising news...

North had called all of the Guardians to the North Pole, he could not keep this event to himself and risk it being something that was of great importance. As the guardians filed in North offered them refreshments, knowing that some of them had come from far areas around the world. North chatted idly, avoiding all questions about why they were gathered until Bunnymund arrived.

 

"This had better be good North!" Bunnymund said as he came in through the door. "I-"

 

Bunnymund began to speak, but North cut him off, not wanting to begin that battle. "I know, I know." North began, holding up his hands in truce. "But obviously I wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious." North paused, hearing Tooth shush Sandy, as North continued.

 

"The Boogeyman was here. At the Pole!" North exclaimed to the anxiously waiting group. The other Guardians gasped in shock.

 

"Pitch?" Tooth asked in a small and fear-filled voice, anxiously fluttering about with her fairies.

 

"Pitch Black?" Bunny asked, the disbelief evident in his voice. "Here?"

 

"Yes." North said, dead serious. "There was black sand covering the globe."

 

"What do you mean, 'Black sand'?" Bunny interrupted, but North went on strong-disregarding the anthropomorphic guardian. 

 

"And then, a Shadow!" North said, arms moving in a circle in a gesture suggesting the shadow had flown around the room.

 

"Hold on, hold on!" Bunny yelled. "I thought you saw Pitch?" Bunny was not one for long stories, and had no patience for something that seemed to be going nowhere.

 

"Well, uh... not exactly...." North said, sheepishly avoiding the eyes of the raging rabbit. He had not meant to be untruthful to the rabbit, but he tended to be over-dramatic, and he knew it. 

 

"'Not Exactly'?" Bunny asked, mocking North. He looked over at Sanderson, who was standing nearby. "Can you believe this guy?"

 

Sanderson shrugged his shoulders, a question mark made of golden sand floating above his head.

 

Bunny seemed to take that as an answer, falsely laughing. "Yeah, you said it Sandy."

 

"Look, he is up to something very bad. " North said, trying to regain the serious atmosphere of just moments before. "I feel it, in my belly." 

North was completely serious but the rabbit took it as a jest, and laughed. The two promptly began bickering. Tooth flitted around, directing hordes of fairies while Sandy raided to eggnog supplies.

 

Sandy was fending off an elf from his eggnog when he saw a glimmer of the moon directly above. He tried to alert the other-ignorant-guardians, but they were so focused on themselves that Sandy had to resort to grabbing an elf by his hat, and jingling him around. The others finally looked at him, and he pointed towards the moon.

 

North looked towards the light. "Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you tell us?" 

 

Sandy glared at the man, puffs of sand coming from his ears.

 

"Long time no see, old friend?" North boomed. "What is big news?"

 

The moon was centered on a hyroglyph ingrained on the floor, and the light caused a wiry shadow to appear. The guardians shivered as they recognized the figure. 

 

"It is Pitch..." Bunny said. 

 

The guardians watched as another figure joined the shadowy Pitch, standing hand-in-hand with him.

 

"Jack Frost?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. XD  
> Sorry if the quality of my writing is bad... I am trying to work out how this is gonna go down....  
> Anyway.. Thank you for reading!  
> You know what? Happy Holidays!


	4. Guardians

The guardians couldn't express the shock they felt. Jack Frost-Child of Winter-Working with Pitch? Sandy seemed the most surprised of them all. He had seen the boy before, he was always kind when they met. The boy whom he would always see playing in his dream sand, an innocent smile tacked on his face, he never seemed to be an evil sort. Lonely and frightened perhaps, but never a bad person.

 

Bunny-on the other hand-he saw things differently. Jack Frost never was a good kid, he was wild and spiteful, thinking only of himself. The one time that they had met left a striking impression on the Pooka warrior, and he had never forgiven the boy. Never in those hundred years did he forgive, or forget.

 

Whereas the other two guardians had the same expressions of surprise and disappointment, these two showed only curiosity and rage. They were the only two who had any real interaction with the snowy boy. 

 

North looked up at the moon, his eyes wide. "Manny, what should we do?" His voice faltered slightly, surprised that one spirit could be so bold as to stand by Pitch's side in such a way. Even more so for an unknown spirit.

 

A panel on the ground clicked open, and a large diamond raised from the hidden area. Each one of the guardians watched in shock as the crystal was lit up by a beam of moonlight.

 

"Do you know what this means?" Tooth asked, gasping audibly.

 

"He's chosen a new guardian.." Bunny said, his jaw practically touching the ground. 

 

"Must be a big deal." North said. "Manny thinks we need help.

 

"Since when have we needed help?!" Bunny asked loudly, his glare shifting between North and the moon. 

As Tooth and Sandy debated who the new guardian might be, and Bunny begged for it not to be the Groundhog, the moon formed a hologram. Each of the four guardians watched with the intensity of those who had spied a lion beside them. 

 

The form was slow, and the guardians watched with a sick feeling in each one of their guts, as the moon formed a picture of not one, but two people. 

 

At the sight of who the picture showed, each one of the guardians yelled in shock, each with expressions of horror or rage. The moon had showed those who they had last expected.

 

The crystal projected a clear-blue picture of Jack leading Pitch calmly by the hand and Pitch following him willingly. Each had the brightest smiles on their faces that anyone had ever seen.

 

The new guardian was Jack Frost and Pitch Black.


End file.
